It has been very difficult to get good magnetic alignment in radially oriented toroids, especially in those toroids with small toroidal holes. The reason is that in those cases, it is difficult to get sufficient flux into the hole to provide for sufficient aligning fields to orient the powder of high magnet material while it is being pressed prior to sintering.